Konoha's Puppet Wielder
by The Fox Boss
Summary: The Yondaime Kazekage visits Konoha and brings Chiyo along with him; who when she sees Naruto's potential decides to teach him the art of puppetry. Naruto/Harem, various minor xovers due to puppets. Strong/dark/intelligent Naruto
1. The Finding of Konoha's Puppet Master

**Puppet Master Naruto**

**Summary: When the Yondaime Kazekage comes to visit Konoha, he is accompanied by the Puppet Mistress Chiyo. When they get there Chiyo sees one of Naruto's pranks and notices his creative potential as a Puppet Master.**

**X-Overs: Spiderman, Digimon, Yugioh, etc.**

**Pairing: Naruto/Harem: Temari, Hinata, Anko, Tenten, Kyuubi, Haku and Shizune.**

**Prologue/Chapter 1/The Finding of Konoha's Puppet Master**

"Welcome to Konoha Kazekage-san, although I must admit I did expect you to bring along Chiyo-san."

"I may be old, but that doesn't mean that I don't get bored Sarutobi-san."

"I know the feeling Chiyo-san, might I suggest the hot-springs, they are quite on these old bones of mine."

"I'll see Sarutobi-san, now if you'll excuse me, I'll going to see if there's anything entertaining around here."

Shortly after Chiyo left she was nearly knocked over by an orange and yellow blur followed two male ANBU in 'pink with yellow polka dots' versions of their outfits.

"Dammit Naruto, you've gone to far this time!"

"It's your fault that your security sucks!"

Being curious about what was going on Chiyo followed the group until it appeared that Naruto had lost the two.

"Where the hell did he go, you search that way, I'll go this way."

After having sensed the two ANBU's chakra disappear, she called out "You can come out now gaki, their gone."

A small part of the alley moved and was revealed to be a piece of cloth showing that it was the Kakuremino no Jutsu(1). "How'd you know I was here?"

"Anyone who can sense chakra could find 'you'."

"Sense chakra? Does that mean you're a ninja?"

"Are you kidding gaki, I am known throughout the ninja world as one of Suna's best poison developer's and puppeteer's."

"I can understand the poison part, but what does playing with dolls have to due with being a ninja?"

"You mean you never heard of the ancient art of Puppetry?"

"Nope, and it doesn't sound really strong either."

"Not strong! Puppeteers have been around and respected for over a century. Why the Shodai Kazekage was a puppeteer!(2)"

"Ha, I bet I could learn it in a week!"

"Yeah right, I bet you couldn't learn it in a month."

"If you're so sure then teach me, unless your to afraid to lose."

"Ha, you got a deal gaki. So who're you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto the next Hokage, dattebayo!"

"I'm Chiyo, but from now on you're to refer to me as Chiyo-sensei."

**(1). Cloak of Invisibility Technique: ****This jutsu allows a ninja to take a cloak or a piece of cloth and blend into an object, making them invisible. This was used by Naruto in the first episode.**

**(2). I can't find any info on the types of attacks the first Kazekage used, so I decided to make him a puppeteer.**


	2. Sorry

I know that you people were hoping for a new chapter however, it's probably not gonna happen for a while. Mainly due to the fact that my old man has shut off our Internet(he's goin through a rough divorce with a bitch, and he doesn't want to give her any possible leeway) and I am forced to use the library computer to keep up.

However I have decided to put some of my unmade stories up for adoption which can be found on my profile.

Again my apologies

Signed: Naruto D. Kurosaki a.k.a. YoukoTaichou a.k.a. Kitsune Taishou


	3. NOTICE!

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou


End file.
